Via Non Captus
by Rain-Dancer21
Summary: Story following the Dona Nobis Pacem ending. Daniella is a broken doll, crazed and dangerous. Can she ever be "complete"? And is escaping Castle Belli really the end of the ordeal for Fiona? Rated M for violence and occasional swearing.
1. Story Notes

**Notes about story:**

_Rated M: for violence, and moderate (occasional) swearing_

_This Haunting Ground story focuses mostly on Daniella, although Fiona's story is followed as well. _

_This story is based on the Dona Nobis Pacem ending. The main reason for this is because it's the only ending where Daniella can be left alive (since you can leave the castle before facing her in the boss battle).Also this is a Haunting Ground / Valdemar crossover. _

_The characters and places of Haunting Ground (also known as Demento) belong to CAPCOM and the Valdemar setting, canon characters and creatures belong to Mercedes Lackey and DAW books. _

_A big thank you to DementedDebi for beta reading this for me :)_


	2. Quispiam Penuria

**Via Non Captus**

_Quispiam Penuria_

Daniella stood at the window, watching as the blonde girl fled towards the gate. Daniella's face remained expressionless, but inside she felt a twinge of resentment and bitterness towards Fiona. Daniella was homunculi...an artificially created human. At first glance she appeared to be a normal woman in her early twenties, albeit an exceptionally beautiful one. Her skin was flawless, her eyes an attractive grey, her dark brown hair, tinted purple (something to do with the alchemy involved in creating her), was smooth and shiny and tied neatly in two French plaits which fell to either shoulder. Her build was slim; in fact everything about her seemed unnaturally perfect. But Daniella had a serious flaw, the process of creating her had not been a total success, she had been created without an Azoth...the essence of life and soul, and because of this she was incomplete.

The lack of an Azoth left her unable to taste or feel pain. Not only that but certain emotions were inaccessible to her as well, she could not feel pleasure, or love, or happiness. She couldn't feel sorrow or empathy for others. Neither could she feel fear. She _was_ loyal to her creator Lorenzo, in fact she had protected him even when Riccardo had begun hitting her round the face and demanding she reveal where he was hiding...the fool! He knew she couldn't feel pain. Still, her loyalty to Lorenzo was an instinctive thing, in-built; perhaps, because he had created her, she felt no affection for him...she was incapable.

For years Daniella had worked meticulously as maid, cooking the meals and cleaning the castle, and following orders without question, that was her sole job and purpose after all, then...then that spoiled little princess had shown up and everything had changed. Fiona, although pretty with her soft blonde hair, curvy figure, and blue eyes, was not beautiful the way Daniella was, yet she was alive, and feeling and everything Daniella was not. Lorenzo and Riccardo seemed obsessed with her, and Daniella found herself becoming increasingly jealous...and acutely aware of her incompleteness...for the girl, Fiona, was brimming with Azoth, Daniella could sense it, and apparently so could the other inhabitants at the castle. It was like a starving person being presented with a feast and yet told they must not touch the food. Daniella had found herself obsessing more and more over the girl, or more precisely her Azoth... and after Riccardo's comment about making the girl's Azoth his own she'd finally come to a decision. Why not go after Fiona and take the girl's Azoth for herself? The lack of an Azoth was slowly driving her insane, Daniella could feel it, she was an artificially made human machine, and she was breaking. Of course, going after Fiona would mean disobeying her master, and taking the Azoth would result in Fiona's death, but with the Azoth Daniella's torment would finally be over, she would, at last, be complete.

The maid continued to watch with cold contempt as the girl reached the gate, assuming Fiona would be thwarted... the gates had been locked to keep the unwilling guest from escaping, but to her surprise the girl pulled a key from her pocket and proceeded to try and place the key in the lock..., Daniella could see, even from where she stood at the window, that her hand was shaking so badly that she kept missing the keyhole,

Daniella stepped back, preparing to go down and confront the girl herself. A small flash of white in the window made her pause, that infernal dog that Fiona had befriended appeared and ran to Fiona's side.

For some reason, the dog's appearance seemed to steady Fiona, she said something to her companion and tried the lock again, this time more calmly. The gate swung open, and Fiona made to walk through, but paused and half-turned to look back as the dog barked a warning. As she watched, Debilitas came shuffling slowly out the door, Daniella waited for him to attack, or give chase to the escaping prisoner, but instead he and Fiona just stood staring uncertainly at each other...then, to Daniella's further confusion, Debilitas actually bowed to Fiona before moving away to trim the hedges. Fiona slowly turned and walked off, calling to the dog who raced joyously ahead as they passed through the gate, he was probably as glad to escape the castle as Fiona. Daniella let out a low, angry hiss, how could that stupid goon have let Fiona just walk away...he had betrayed their master...and worse Fiona was walking away with what was surely Daniella's only chance to gain an Azoth...

With a frustrated scream, Daniella collected the shard of glass she'd broken off another window earlier, it was roughly the size of a small spear and very sharp, it was also slightly bloody from her previous attempt to catch Fiona. Daniella examined the shard for a moment, then turned, and ran out the room, she sped down the corridor her footsteps echoing through the halls.

As she reached the stairs she heard a commotion and a feeble male voice shouting "Fiona, Fiona, Fiiiiona, don't go Fiona, my life, my Azoth."

She reached the stairs and saw Lorenzo sprawled at the bottom, his wheelchair on its side close by. Daniella slowed and walked down the stairs to her masters' side, despite her desperation to go after Fiona and snatch the Azoth before it was too late, she found herself momentarily undecided, for she also felt compelled to help her Master. With a sigh of resignation she leant the glass shard against a wall before carefully righting the chair and heaving Lorenzo back onto it, he seemed weak so she quickly ran to the kitchen and shoved a drink into his hands but she didn't wait any longer. She retrieved the glass shard, sped out the doors and straight down the path, once she reached the gate she hesitated again as the distant shouting of Lorenzo demanding she return reached her. Daniella bowed her head for a second, torn once again between two impulses, then with great effort she forced herself to ignore her master and hurried through the gate, following the direction Fiona had taken. Fiona had a massive head-start but surely the girl would assume she was safe now and be in no hurry, and besides Daniella was determined.

Fiona was walking briskly with Hewie trotting jauntily just ahead of her. She was feeling a mixture of relief and slight exhilaration at escaping relatively unscathed, and exhaustion from all she'd been though. Still she made herself hurry, not so much because she felt under threat...although she had found herself checking over her shoulder a few times, but because she wanted to put the castle and its strange inhabitants as far behind her as possible. Also there was the fact that she would need to find both herself and Hewie food and shelter at some point, and a phone to contact the authorities and arrange for transport home, so the more ground they could cover the better.

It was just past dark by the time Fiona and Hewie finally found their way to the road. Fiona's legs were aching and her pace had slowed considerably, even Hewie seemed tired, he was lagging slightly behind now, panting and stopping every so often to sniff at the ground.

Fiona paused for a moment, and then began walking wearily along the road, careful to keep Hewie on the grass; surely a motorist would pass soon who would be willing to help them? She was almost on the verge of utter exhaustion when she saw something up ahead, it looked like a car surrounded by fluttering tape...summoning up a final bit of energy she forced her protesting legs into a run, and as she drew close to the car she realised to her horror that she recognised it.

She slowed and walked over to the car, ducking under the police tape.

The windscreen was completely smashed, the front of the car crumpled in, her parents' bodies had been removed but there was dried blood everywhere.

Fiona stood in numb shock for a moment, she remembered the crash, and she'd been told by Riccardo her parents were dead, but it hadn't really sunk in, a stubborn part of her had refused to believe it and she had been so busy trying to survive herself that she'd no time to either dwell on it or grieve.

Now the harsh reality of what had happened to her parents and the nightmare she had recently been through suddenly hit Fiona all at once and she sank to the ground sobbing into her hands. She heard Hewie whine and felt a cold nose nudge at her hands, she lowered her hands from her face and petted him, Hewie wagged his tail slowly and licked her hands. Fiona found herself smiling slightly despite her sorrow. Hewie was and had been a great comfort to her. He had been her one friend in that insane castle, and her protector. Even though nobody could change what had happened, or lessen the pain of losing her parents, at least Hewie made her feel less alone.

Drained both physically and emotionally now, Fiona crawled forwards and turned to lean back against the wreckage of the car, calling Hewie over she hugged him close, both for comfort and for warmth against the night air.

She was almost drifting off into a semi-doze when Hewie suddenly tensed and pulled away from her. He walked a short distance away and stood listening intently.

Fiona, dragging herself back to alertness just stared at him confused and worried; a worry which increased as Hewie slowly crouched and let out a warning growl. Fiona got to her feet and cautiously walked over to stand beside Hewie, straining her eyes into the darkness to try and see what... or who he was growling at. At first she could see nothing, and then slowly, a figure emerged out of the darkness...a female figure.

Fiona gasped and began to back away as she recognised the castle maid. "You must not escape," Daniella said quietly but her tone was edged with contempt "I need your Azoth...then I will be complete, I am not complete..." the maid began to laugh and shake her head wildly, a hysterical, crazed laugh that held not a trace of humour. Fiona looked around desperately for some source of help but it was just her and Hewie once again facing the danger alone. _"Oh please let someone come"_ The maid's laughter died down as suddenly as it had erupted, she fixed Fiona with an evil grin and began advancing, brandishing the glass shard she'd threatened Fiona with earlier. Fiona screamed and ran.

It had taken Daniella longer than she had anticipated to catch up with Fiona, and although she did not suffer from the cold air the way the girl did, she had been starting to tire of the chase and seriously question if she might be too late...perhaps she had delayed too long at the castle and the girl had escaped her for good.

Now, she finally had her quarry in her sights again and as Fiona ran Daniella tightened her grip on the glass shard slightly and gave chase. ..this time the Azoth would be hers.

Fiona ran as fast as she could, but she was already tired and although she dared not look behind her she could feel her pursuer catching up to her. "Hewie!" she screamed in desperation, but Hewie didn't seem to need her command, even as Fiona said it she half-saw a white blur dart out of the darkness to her left and leap on her attacker.

Daniella was thrown off balance by Hewie's attack and fell sideways, instantly Hewie was on her snarling and biting at her arms...blood began to flow but Daniella felt nothing.

She fought back viciously struggling to her feet and hitting him with the glass shard, finally Hewie yelped loudly and released his grip, Daniella shoved him aside and hurried after Fiona...

Fiona became aware the maid was after her once more and screamed again for Hewie...but this time Hewie did not come to her rescue...where was he? What had this monster done to him?

Grief mixed in with her fear and exhaustion ...now what was she going to do...she had no weapons, no real means of escape, and now she didn't even have Hewie ...there was a swishing noise directly behind her, and Fiona felt a sharp sting across her shoulders and blood beginning to trickle down her back .

This was too much, fear overcame every other emotion and broke through her exhaustion. Fiona bolted in a blind panic. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her vision became blurry, her lungs burned, and she found herself tripping and stumbling over her own feet which only fuelled her fear further. Finally she caught her foot in something lying in the grass and fell, twisting her ankle in the process.

Turning she saw the maid advancing, her face cold and emotionless... "Don't" Fiona pleaded "_please!_" The maid didn't falter and Fiona screamed in fear and despair, covering her face and cowering as she waited for the final blow. ..

"NO!" a voice shouted in alarm.

Daniella paused a moment on hearing the voice...it was definitely male...perhaps Riccardo, or even Lorenzo, had followed her? But no...the voice was different from either of them, dismissing whoever it was she raised her arm once more to deliver the blow, but before the glass shard struck Daniella found herself knocked sideways and tackled away from her quarry. In a fury she fought back as hard as she could as the man tried to restrain her and forcibly take the glass shard from her hand. "Kye help!" the young man called and another man ran over and grabbed her arm, Daniella gripped the shard till her fingers bled, but between them the two men managed to pull it from her grasp. "Try to keep a hold on her Kye, I'll check the other girl's all right, the police should be here soon..." The first man let go of Daniella and went to kneel beside Fiona. Daniella began to struggle again, frustrated at having been thwarted so close to success.

The first man gently tapped Fiona on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

Still shaking Fiona slowly uncurled herself and turned over to look at her rescuer..."I, I think so..." she stammered, then winced as she sat up and moved her leg "I hurt my ankle though...".

"Don't worry...we saw what was happening and Kye called the police and ambulance...they'll hopefully be here soon" he looked at her "what's your name, and who is that woman who was after you?"

"I'm Fiona Belli...my parents were killed in a car crash here a day or so ago...it wasn't an accident...after the crash I was hurt, a man, Riccardo, took me to a castle, it's not far from here. They kept me prisoner there and..." Fiona broke off and shook her head "I don't know her name but she was the maid at the castle...I'm not sure why she's chasing me...she says she's not complete and needs azoth...I think she's insane, and I mean that litera..."

She was interrupted by a yell from Kye, she looked over in time to see the maid finally pull free of him and run off, Kye gave chase but lost her in the darkness...he came back to the others with an apologetic shrug. He had a cut on his face and slightly swollen eye. "Don't worry" he said to Fiona," I saw the direction she went in, the police will find her..."

Fiona looked dubious but said nothing. A whimper caught her attention and Hewie came limping painfully out of the darkness and lay down beside Fiona, licking at a nasty looking wound running down his side and along his back leg. Fiona was worried but relieved to see him. At least the maid hadn't done anything permanent to him...she sat talking to the two young men and fussing over Hewie as they waited for the ambulance and police to arrive. Kye and his friend, whose name she learned was Marcus were college students like her (although unlike her they were both into their 2nd year).

Marcus had an old run down car, and they'd been on their way back from visiting friends when Kye had seen her being chased by the maid and fall. Concerned they had pulled over and...well as they said, she knew the rest.

She thanked them profusely for their help. Kye asked if she wanted them follow her to the hospital and stay awhile to make sure she'd be okay. "No, thank you, but I'll be fine" she said with a slight smile "you've already saved my life...and I've probably caused you both enough trouble for one night."

"No trouble" sad Kye , winking at her "it's not every day we get to play hero and rescue pretty damsels in distress."

"Kye!" Marcus said , clearly embarrassed

"Seriously though..." Kye went on "are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

Hewie whimpered beside her and Fiona gasped in realisation, "There is one thing...I don't know if it's possible, but...Hewie, saved my life too, several times in fact at the castle...and he got hurt just now defending me...I won't be allowed to take him into hospital...I don't want him to be taken to the pound or end up a stray again...could you look after him, or find someone who will...just until I get out of hospital...and he needs a vet too"

"Oh.." Kye looked sympathetic but shook his head " We'll get him to a vet for treatment but I can't take him in...the dorm I stay in doesn't allow pets. Marcus's and his parents live not far from the college though... "..

"Umm...I'd have to ask obviously, but I guess it _should_ be okay. We'll take him with us anyway, if my parents say no or it upsets my own dog, I'll work something else out. At the very least I'll help you find a boarding kennels for him to stay until you're better.."

The distant noise of wailing sirens reached them and flashing blue and red lights lit the area. Fiona was carefully checked over by the ambulance crew, and briefly questioned by police, the police officer talking to her said they'd interview her properly once she had been treated and had had a chance to rest properly. The ambulance crew got her on a stretcher and settled her in the back of the ambulance.

Marcus and Kye checked which hospital she would be taken too and encouraged a reluctant but exhausted Hewie into the back of the car.

They gave their details and account of what had happened to the police as well and with a final wave to Fiona drove off The ambulance doors were closed and the ambulance pulled away and sped down the road.

At the hospital they ran some tests, treated her swollen ankle and the deep gash across her shoulders, and since she had no night-clothes with her got her a hospital gown and settled her into a bed. Fiona soon drifted to sleep, exhausted by the past few days events.

Daniella had fought viciously as the two men tackled and pulled her away from Fiona, between them they had forced her to let go of the glass shard and managed through brute strength to restrain her from escaping.

Then the first boy, the darker haired of the two, had gone over to Fiona, and left his friend to subdue her on his own, Daniella had taken advantage of this and struggled even harder finally getting a hand free and clawing him across the face, this had caused him to loosen his grip and Daniella had finally gotten free of him. Instantly she turned and ran away from the scene, she could sense the boy pursuing her but did not concern herself with it...her attempt to gain the Azoth had failed, and she'd been so close...she was now condemned to spend the rest of her "life" as a beautiful human sculpture, animate and sentient...but empty inside, without spirit or true emotion, neither alive nor dead, a living doll. '

The thought was enough to push her completely over the edge once more and she began to laugh quietly to herself as she ran. Finally she realised the man was no longer chasing her...somehow she had lost him, or maybe he didn't want to risk being lost in the woods? He was wise if so...he wouldn't be the first to get lost and those who became lost and were taken to Belli castle rarely left again. She paused awhile to catch her breath then slowly began to walk back in the direction of the castle, she was too outnumbered now to make another attempt to take the Azoth, empty and disturbed she might be, but Daniella was not stupid.

It was almost morning by the time Daniella got back to the castle. As usual everywhere was quiet, Daniella went to her room to clean herself up and change her now grubby and bloodstained clothes, she rested for a few hours then set about her usual castle duties. , sooner or later she'd have to answer to her master she knew... after all, the girl's Azoth was for him and he would not be pleased she had tried to take it for herself.

She was on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor when...

"DANIELLA! HERE NOW!" Daniella got up and walked slowly in the direction of the shout. She found her Master sitting weakly in his wheelchair, but he looked up sharply as Daniella entered the room and one look at his face told her he was livid with her...she was in no doubt she would be seriously punished for her actions the previous evening.

"Daniella, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YESTERDAY!" he spat, trembling in his fury "That girls Azoth was _not_ for you. I created you, you are bound to serve me forever, or as long as I choose keep you here...I created you, Daniella...and I could destroy you too just as easily, remember that! ...Did you catch up to the girl?"

"Yes Master"

"Where?"

"By the road, Master"

Lorenzo fists clenched and Daniella was certain that if he had been able he would have leapt out of chair and thumped her at this point "So...not only did you disobey my orders yesterday by going after Fiona in the first place, and not only did Fiona get away with my Azoth, but you went and made the situation worse by going after her and attacking her by the road where anyone passing by could see you! Is there no end to your stupidity? Did you kill the girl? ANSWER ME YOU DAMN HOMINCULI!"

"No Master" Daniella said quietly "she's alive, two men came to her rescue"

"Two men?"

"Yes Master, they were young, like Miss Fiona"

"And did they see you?"

"Yes Master, they pulled me away from Miss Fiona and tried to keep me there until the police arrived, but I escaped."

Lorenzo swore angrily "and did they follow you, you fool of a maid? Because if you've led them back here, I swear I'll..."

Daniella was mildly surprised, her master normally welcomed the chance of any source of Azoth to sustain him...although only an Azoth from a blood relative could be of any use long term.

"WELL?" Lorenzo's voice brought her abruptly out of her own thoughts

"No master, one of the men chased me but I lost him."

"Well we best hope they don't track you back here..."

"Couldn't you use their Azoths if they did, Master?"

"You idiotic woman. If they send even one detective here and he goes missing we'll probably have the whole force on our doorstep. Fiona will tell them everything and they will investigate...and after your little escapade yesterday, now she has witnesses who saw her being attacked...at least before what she told them would have seemed far-fetched and might have been put down to the emotional trauma of the crash or something...now her story will be a lot more believable because _you_ couldn't follow orders...you are NEVER to leave the castle grounds without permission, you will follow all orders I give you EXACTLY from now on, and if you ever dare to disobey me again, even slightly, you will _not_ live to regret it...understood?"

"Yes Master"

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Daniella obediently hurried off and resumed her work in the kitchen...she had never seen her Master so angry and decided she'd best keep a low profile for the rest of the day..still, for all his rage at her, punishment wise she had gotten off lightly...perhaps her Master was too preoccupied with other things to bother right now? Or maybe he would think of something later? Either way it would be a very bad idea to provoke him further...feeble old man he might be, but as the one who had created her he was right about one thing...he could have her killed anytime he wanted, the same instinct and compulsion that drove her to help Lorenzo and, until recently, obey his orders without question also prevented her from harming him.

After reaching the hospital Fiona had been checked over by the doctors, the gash across her back had been bathed and bandaged, and an ice pack applied to her swollen ankle (which she had indeed sprained in the fall). Once her injuries were dealt with Fiona had been taken to a hospital bed and given a nightgown to wear. She had got herself washed and changed and got into the bed. Exhausted she had quickly fallen asleep.

_Now Fiona awoke in darkness and found herself lying on a cold, hard stone floor. She got slowly to her feet, an icy feeling of dread creeping up through her stomach. She looked around and began to walk slowly around, trying to work out where on earth she could be. The room appeared circular and devoid of any furniture there were four pillars and the room had a magnificent glass ceiling. She heard footsteps behind her and spun round, the maid stepped out of the shadows._

"_You vile creature" she said coldly, her eyes full of hatred. She raised the glass shard she was carrying to strike Fiona, Fiona leapt back, and turned to run but the maid was right behind her and struck her hard across the head, Fiona fell to the ground and instantly the maid was on her striking her and ripping at her clothes and skin, shrieking and laughing as Fiona screamed and struggled to get away_. Fiona awoke with a scream and sat bolt upright in her bed. She was in a dimly lit hospital ward with nothing out of the ordinary except that some of the other ward patients she had startled awake were fixing her with stares that ranged from concern to annoyance. A nurse bustled in "Who screamed?" she asked.

"I did" Fiona admitted "sorry, I had a nightmare."

"Anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you. I...I'm sorry to have woken everyone." Embarrassed and still slightly shaken by the dream Fiona laid back down again, but this time sleep did not come so easily

Fiona was awoken by a nurse to be checked over next morning and soon after a trolley was pushed into the ward and she was given some breakfast. Fiona took a shower, then, having no other day clothes to wear put on the outfit of the previous day. She sat in the chair beside her bed and withdrew into her thoughts. What was she going to do now? Her parents were gone and except for Hewie she was alone now. Although she had recently flown the nest to go to college, she had been sure that her parents would always be there to give support and advice when she needed it. Although sometimes mildly embarrassed by their open displays of affection Fiona and her parents had been very close and she had cared for them a great deal (and vice versa), now they'd been snatched away from her for reasons she still did not fully understand. Why had that man deliberately caused their car to crash? What was this Azoth they had all seemed so intent on taking from her, even though doing so apparently meant killing her? What was she going to say to the police? The truth, she supposed, but would they even believe the truth? Or would they just think her crazy? And what next? Return to college? Act like nothing had happened? She was still trying to find answers when she heard a polite cough and looked up to see a police woman and a man standing in front of her...


	3. Nixor Intus

**Nixor Intus**

Daniella had finished mopping the floor and had started preparing lunch for her master. She was just putting the stew in the pot when she heard footsteps behind her. "Ah Daniella" said a male voice, Daniella ignored him.

"Preparing the masters meal I see. I must say I'm surprised old Lorenzo kept you on, seeing as how you so openly betrayed us yesterday." He grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled her head back while placing the other hand around her neck, Daniella did not fight him.

Riccardo was another failed homunculus although he had an azoth, it was a damaged one. Ugo, Riccardo's twin was the only successful alchemy created human Lorenzo had made, and he had escaped the castle as soon as he had the chance, apparently wanting a normal life and seemingly having an aversion to the experiments and to the occasional imprisoning and murder.

"I suppose you think you were terribly clever" Riccardo tightened his grip and Daniella choked and stumbled backwards slightly "I heard what happened, do you realise you could have led the police straight here, you silly bitch." He let her go shoving her roughly away as he did so. Daniella turned to face him.

"Fiona's Azoth should have been mine!" he said, advancing slightly "Her Azoth was not for you. You are a worthless, failed excuse for a human. You are not complete, nor will you ever be. You were created to serve, that is all your good for. Remember that, Daniella" and with that Riccardo walked off, as Daniella momentarily became lost in the mental torment of self loathing for who and what she was.

He was right she was not complete, she was nothing but a hollow, empty shell in a beautiful package. She bent over double for a second, before slowly straightening up again, still filled with self-hatred but also a fresh wave of jealousy and bitterness towards Fiona and an urge to snatch up the nearest weapon (or anything that would pass for one) and try to take the azoth from her, but Fiona was well away from the castle now, and going after her was no longer an option.

Riccardo and Daniella had always tolerated each other at best, he liked to stride around as if he was the master himself (when her master had actually been able to stride around that is), and at times showing extreme insubordination towards their Master and trying to give out orders to both her and Debilitas. Daniella usually ignored him, Riccardo was not her master and she did not have to obey him. This alone had always infuriated him.

Daniella finished making the stew and carried a bowl through to her master

He muttered something as she entered the room and waved her to place the stew on a side table, he was at a desk bent over an old scroll with some kind of formula on it. She obeyed and returned to the kitchen, eating some of the stew herself although it was tasteless to her and she only ate a little.

Later Daniella was walking back from checking her mandagora plants when she heard a yell from the front garden...followed by another , the first one she didn't recognise although it was definitely male, but the second yell was familiar enough... Debilitas , she began walking in the direction of the noise curious as to who Debilitas had frightened...perhaps a police officer had been sent as Lorenzo and Riccardo feared? There was a sharp bang as she rounded a corner, and her first thought was that Riccardo had gotten involved too. But she quickly saw that Riccardo was nowhere in sight. Instead she saw a man wearing jeans and a black polo shirt on the ground shuffling hurriedly away from Debilitas who was advancing towards him.

A little further away on the grass was a gun presumably knocked out of the mans' hand by Debilitas. Debilitas had a wound on his shoulder which was leaking blood, and he was very agitated. Daniella's first thought was to leave and report back to her master, that was what she ought to do and to risk making him any angrier with her would be very foolish, then she remembered what he's said about what would happen if a detective went missing, could that be why this man had come here? Debilitas was quite capable of killing him if he wanted. Also she could sense that this man had Azoth, although not nearly as potent as Fiona's had been. Her longing to be complete rose within her once more...but her master had said...

"Exire Debilitas!" said a sharp voice, Riccardo shoved past Daniella and strode towards Debilitas and his would-be victim. Debilitas hesitated and stared at Riccardo uncertainly but did not move away.

"Debilitas!" Riccardo shouted warningly, Debilitas reluctantly slunk away, glancing sulkily back over his shoulder a few times.

"I must apologise for Debilitas, he isn't too bright. Doesn't know his own strength. " Riccardo said his voice still annoyingly arrogant "normally we try to keep him away from guests such as yourself , but it isn't every day someone breaks in, what did you want here?"

The man clearly caught the arrogant tone and glared at Riccardo as he carefully retrieved the gun and brushed the dirt and grass off his coat. "I'm Detective Greg Locke" he said pulling an ID card from his pocket and showing Riccardo "Do you live here?"

"Of course"

"We have reason to believe you, or some conspirators, kidnapped a young girl who was involved in a car accident that killed her parents. The girl, Fiona Belli, also suspects the crash was deliberately caused by you as well."

"Really? Well, I'm afraid I know nothing of it. Are you sure it's not just the trauma causing her to have delusions or dreams which seemed real at the time? Or perhaps she crawled, wounded, away from the crash and got lost in her confused state?"

No" said the Detective bluntly "she left no trail, would probably have died of exposure lying wounded in the woods for that long, and there's the minor detail that there is evidence her father was murdered after the crash, he did not die because of the crash itself. Fiona was also very definite about where we would find you. So...I suggest you co-operate sir..."

Riccardo frowned, "Very well, but as I said I don't know what the girl was talking about "

"Then you won't care if I conduct a search of the Castle and its grounds" the Detective told him, holding up another card in a plastic holder.

"Hmm I see you have a search warrant, how organised" Riccardo's voice was full of sarcasm. "Very well, be my guest. I have other things to attend too, if you'll excuse me."

Riccardo made a grand, sweeping gesture towards the castle and strode off.

Daniella walked away quickly too before the Detective could question her, she needed to talk to her master first.

"What is it?" Lorenzo snapped irritably as she entered his room.

"There is a Police Detective here, Master."" Daniella said "He is searching the grounds. Riccardo has spoken with him."

Lorenzo made a growling noise of annoyance and swivelled his wheelchair round to face her "Well that is hardly surprising after the trouble you caused now is it. You probably helped lead them straight here. I ought to destroy you now Daniella, thousands of years work now threatened because of you, and I would quite happily destroy you. You are unimportant, & worthless to me. True you have your uses but I can always create another if I so choose. Luckily for you I have far more pressing matters to deal with now. Keep an eye on him, and interviene if he starts learning too much."

Daniella bowed and left the room.

She returned to where she had last seen the detective and began searching, she eventually found him coming out of the games room.

He gave her a suspicious look "Do you live at the castle too?" he asked "or just work here?"

Daniella said nothing, she did not have to answer him, and she did not know if her Master would approve anyway...besides Daniella had other problems right now, being in close proximity to an Azoth once more, even if it wasn't as strong as Fiona's, she found herself fighting to focus on her Master's orders as the madness threatened to overwhelm her once more.

"Something is going on here" the detective told her "And I will find out what it is. Fiona told us, and the two boys who rescued her confirmed it, that a woman matching your description attacked and attempted to murder her. I _will _learn the truth, and rest assured you will be arrested you as soon as I have enough evidence. It would be better for you in the long term if you were to co- operate."

Still Daniella said nothing

The detective looked like he was about to press her further for information...but seemed to change his mind and instead turned away and continued exploring the grounds, Daniella followed him but kept a distance, both to avoid being noticed and to make the proximity of the Azoth more bearable.

* * *

Detective Greg Locke had arrived at the castle that afternoon after a long interview with Miss Fiona Belli about her ordeal. She had described the attack to him and WPC Linnet who had been with him for the interview. He could see the girl was deeply troubled and admired the way she mostly stayed calm during their questioning. It couldn't be easy for the girl. Still, although something terrible certainly had happened to her and he believed her story of abduction and imprisonment, he had to wonder if Miss Belli hadn't slightly exaggerated what had happened, or perhaps had exaggerated memories of it due to the trauma she had been through.

As soon as they'd filled out the paperwork he'd gotten a search warrant and headed to the castle to investigate for himself. The gate had been locked and seeing no way to communicate with the inhabitants of the castle from the gate he had given up and simply scaled the wall.

He had been barely taken a few steps when he'd heard an animalistic cry to his right and had turned to see a huge and terrifying looking man(?) in ragged and torn clothes advancing towards him. Greg had let out a yell and ducked as the thing (Debilitas, had that other man called him?) swiped at him.

Greg jumped back, hastily drawing his gun and shouting at Debilitas to get back. Instead the man had lunged at him and Greg had fired a shot to warn him off.

The bullet had struck Debilitas in the shoulder and caused him to yell in pain, before taking another swipe at Greg. This time the blow had connected and Greg was knocked backwards onto the grass and the gun flew out of his hand.

The creature had begun advancing towards him once more even as the Detective scrambled backwards. Then another man had yelled some weird Latin command and Debilitas had slunk off like a reprimanded child.

Greg didn't think much of the new man either, although at least he seemed more normal. There was something very arrogant and deceitful about him. Then there was the maid. She was beautiful, but there was something odd about her too. She seemed cold, distant, almost robotic in a way. And she matched the description Fiona had given him perfectly...in fact all three seemed to match descriptions Fiona had given of her captors, perhaps the girl had not exaggerated after all...

He searched the grounds around the castle and out buildings. Eventually he found a stairway leading towards one of the upstairs rooms of the castle. He was about to ascend when he noticed the tree with a wire tangled round it, remembering what Fiona had told them about her rescue of the dog he went over and looked closer.

There were a few white animal hairs and a few spots of blood around the noose (although not enough to be alarming).

He searched the area further and found what appeared to be an outside cellar, almost hidden in the dirt, carefully he climbed down. The smell of rancid meat hit him, and no wonder, it looked like an abandoned butchers shop.

The room was only dimly lit by ineffective wall lights and he carefully made his way past the table and into the room at the back. This room was full of cages, and a large cage on the floor looked big enough to hold a person. He made notes and examined the rooms carefully before climbing out again, glad to be back in the fresh air and away from the stench. He proceeded to the castle, the maid was stood a distance away but he didn't bother with her as he had before, he doubted she would talk anyway and he had a lot of investigating to do in the castle.

He made his way into what appeared to be a guest room. There was a discarded silken white sheet draped untidily on the bed. An ornate window in one corner was smashed and a few fragments of glass glittered on the floor, though he could see most of the glass had shattered outwards...indicating that the window had been broken from the inside.

He searched around the room but found little else of interest so proceeded through a door opposite the one he had entered and walked down the hallway. Daniella quiet and motionless watched him from the other doorway.

* * *

After her lengthy interview with police Fiona was forcing down a hospital lunch, she wasn't really hungry though and her thoughts were elsewhere. "Hello" called a voice, Fiona jumped and turned to see who it was. Marcus stood looking at her uncertainly "ummm...sorry, didn't mean to startle you"

"It's fine" Fiona told him glad for an excuse to shove the food to one side.

Marcus pulled up a chair to sit opposite her

There was an awkward silence. It was Marcus who finally spoke "so, are you ok? What have the doctors said?"

"I'm bruised and have some nasty cuts, the slash that, that...woman gave me the other night needed stitching, but nothing really serious"

"Good" Marcus said.

Another silence ,then...

"How's Hewie?"

Marcus smiled "He needed stitches too and antibiotics but he'll be fine, and he's eating enough for three dogs. Him and Sadie get along okay and my parents have agreed we can keep him on until you are better."

"Thank you..."

Marcus looked at Fiona, she was very pale, and the harsh glow of the florescent lights only intensified this fact, she had dark circles under her eyes as well, if she hadn't slept properly for awhile, and he noted she seemed very on edge.

"Are you okay? " he asked

"Hmmm?" Fiona looked up.

"Are you okay?" Marcus repeated.

Fiona forced herself to pay attention, her mind kept wandering back to the events of the previous days, she was uncertain of her future, and she was tiered after her disturbed night. She sighed "I'll be fine" she wasn't sure if it was a lie or not, but she had no right to burden Marcus further with her problems, he had already saved her life and was doing her a huge favour by looking after Hewie.

Marcus gave her a dubious look but just nodded. "I have to go now," he said after awhile "I'll come visit you again though" he hesitated a minute "If you want?"

"Of course" Fiona said, forcing a smile despite her inner turmoil "Thank you"

Fiona watched as he walked away. Once he was out of sight she turned away and her thoughts drifted inward once more.

* * *

Greg Locke wandered around the huge castle, the layout was confusing and several times he'd ended up going round in circles. It was also gloomy, foreboding and strange. There were was little decoration to soften the unrelenting grey of the walls and floor, odd contraptions and devices were scattered in various rooms, and he constantly felt as if he was being watched. It was probably just his imagination playing tricks he told himself after checking over his shoulder for the hundredth time and seeing no one, after all, this place and its odd inhabitants were enough to give anyone the creeps. He trailed the hallways, searching around rooms for any clue of what these people could be up too, and for any confirmation Fiona had been there. He finally glanced at his watch and realised how late it getting. He ought to report back to his superior at the station, and let his wife know he'd be late too. That meant going outside though as his radio refused to work in the castle and just crackled static every time he tried to use it.

He wondered if he ought to have radioed for help earlier seeing as the castle was so big, and he hadn't exactly had a friendly welcome, but he had handled tough situations himself before, and he hadn't expected the castle to be quite so huge or complex in layout...also he'd been eager to carry on and gather evidence as quickly as possible, his attempt at entering the castle hadn't exactly gone unnoticed and he didn't want the suspects living there to have any time to hide or erase evidence. Besides apart from that one (admittedly frightening) incident, his welcome had been frosty but not threatening. He was wary but did not feel overly alarmed. Still, he decided perhaps it was time to call it a day and return tomorrow, his colleagues and family would be worried if they didn't hear from him soon. Now he had to remember how to get out. He walked down the end of a corridor and opened a door, hoping it would lead him back the way he'd come and back outside again. He entered the room.

He didn't notice the beautiful woman emerge from the shadow's where she had been lurking and quietly follow him, her soft footsteps barely audible.

* * *

Daniella had been following the detective patiently on his wavering and inconsistent course. She knew every inch of the castle and every possible hiding place. But she had become agitated when he'd finally worked his way deeper into the castle and had debated stopping him, perhaps luring him away on some pretence or other, as her master would have wished. But her inbuilt compulsion to obey him and her instinctive craving for the azoth were not compatible with each other, she was being torn apart by the two equally powerful forces warring ferociously within her. The constant conflict and dissonance in her mind was eroding her sanity, and so too her self-control...the desire for the azoth was slowly winning, and she was resisting only by the greatest of effort. She didn't dare do anything more than follow from a distance, if she approached the lure of the azoth would be too strong and she would try to take the Azoth once more,...her master would not be pleased if that happened. Even if she did get the Azoth she may not live long enough to enjoy being complete.

But now the detective had discovered a room which would lead him too close to the truth for comfort , she had to stop him, whatever the cost. She walked quietly towards the room the detective had entered, her face a blank mask except for the grim determination in her eyes.

* * *

Greg gasped and came to an abrupt halt as he entered the room. It was bathed in a sickly greenish glow, a tall tank was directly in front on him against the far wall and appeared to be the source of the glow, but it was the contents of that tank which truly horrified him, for inside the tank of green coloured water floated what looked like a very badly deformed human, curled up in the fetal position. He heard some slurping noises and glanced to his left, on the floor on all fours was another creature, similar to the one in the tank, it was licking the floor repeatedly, and seemed oblivious to him. Sickened he clapped a hand over his mouth and backed away, straight into someone standing behind him. Greg yelled in surprise. Spinning round he found himself staring into the cold grey eyes of the beautiful maid.

* * *

Daniella, stood grappling to fight down her desire for the azoth, although her face remained impassive, she blankly returned the detectives stare while the madness stirred angrily within her _"kill him"_ it screamed _"you are incomplete. He has azoth_. _Take it for yourself"_. _"Don't!"_ cried another but weakening part of her _"the azoth is not for you. __Lorenzo created you. He is your master, you must obey him."_

Slowly Daniella forced herself to step away.

* * *

Greg watched as the woman stepped away from him and circled round until she was between him and the tank. He'd had strong suspicions before, but now he knew something bad was going on here. He was tiered and fed up with their games, he decided to try questioning the maid again, he doubted she'd tell him anything deliberately, if she deigned to speak with him at all, but perhaps she'd accidentally let something slip. After all, he thought, she was only human, albeit a cold and distant one.

"Well?" he asked allowing some annoyance to creep in to his voice "How do you explain this?" he gestured both to the tank and its eerie contents and the odd human –like creature that continued to lick at the floor. "What the hell is _that_? What's going on here?"

The maid regarded him a moment, then turned and walked away, exiting the room through a door to her left. Greg followed her. "Answer me! What are those things? Was Fiona Belli here? Did you aid in her abduction?" he was fuming now "talk to me, dammit!"

The maid didn't even glance at him. He continued to follow her demanding answers until they arrived at a relatively cosy room with a fire. The maid knelt and picked up a nearby fire poker, still silent she knelt and began to carefully stoke the fire.

* * *

Daniella stoked at the fire, irritation building within her. She'd made herself step away but she knew she could not restrain the madness building in her mind much longer. She had at least succeeded in luring him away from the room, but now it was clear he was not going to leave her be. She could not answer his questions, doing so would mean betraying her master, and the proximity of Greg's azoth was like a torment stoking her crazed need to possess an azoth of her own as the poker stoked the flames. Again the incessant and almost irrepressible urge began to rise within her _"Kill him, take his azoth, then you can be complete"_

"_He'll be angry"_ warned the stubborn piece of sanity she still retained _"Lorenzo will kill you if you disobey him again"_

Daniella's hand tightened on the hot poker as the rage and desire for an azoth finally won. She had to have an azoth. Even if Lorenzo did kill her, what did it matter? At least she wouldn't be tortured and broken for all eternity. She stood slowly, and turned to face Greg, a small smile crept onto her face, one way or another it would be over soon. Greg broke off from his interrogating and his expression changed to one of confusion at her smile. She didn't give him much time to wonder though, before he could realise what she was up to she raised the poker and struck.

* * *

Greg watched as the maid calmly stoked the fire. He continued trying to question her, although it seemed futile. She clearly had no intention of speaking to him. Then she stood up and turned towards him and smiled, it stunned him into silence because it was so unexpected and the most human thing he'd seen her do, and so out of place given the situation.

He'd not paid much heed to the poker she still held loosely at her side until without warning she started attacking him with it. The burning hot iron connected with his neck and shoulder with a sickening hiss.

With a scream of pain and surprise he stumbled back, he tried to reach for his gun but the maid hit him again this time catching him across the head, his skin burned and he found himself briefly struggling to focus his eyes.

The woman was insane and Fiona had not been exaggerating at all, everything she had said had been the truth, but if he couldn't escape the knowledge was worthless.

"Why did you take her?" he asked in desperation to stall as she struck again, he dodged this time and reached again for his gun but the hot poker burned into his arm and he involuntarily released his grip, the gun clattered to the floor. He swore loudly and made to grab it but the hot poker was slammed into his side and stomach with more force than he would have given the woman credit for, he doubled over, as the pain and burning seared through him.

Why did you take her?" he gasped "and why are you trying to kill me?"

He didn't really expect an answer but to his surprise the maid spoke, her voice surprisingly soft

"Azoth".

He didn't understand "what?" he kept his eyes on Daniella but his hand felt carefully for the gun.

The maids 'eyes flicked to his hand and she moved quickly to the side, kicking the gun well out of his reach, she raised the poker again.

"DANIELLA! SUBSISTO!" cried an enraged voice...Riccardo. Daniella ignored him and made to strike once more.

There was a bang and Daniella turned in time to see Riccardo reach her and shove her roughly out the way, causing her to fall heavily on her side. "Have you lost your mind!" he shouted at her "You stupid little bitch."

* * *

Daniella picked herself up off the floor and glanced down, noticing a red trickle of blood where she had fallen. Riccardo must have shot at her then.

"Return to your duties for what's left of your miserable life. Lorenzo _will_ kill you for this, Daniella. _I_ have to clean up this little mess you made." He turned and pointed his gun at the detective.

Daniella left, defeated and bitter. She limped down the hallway, for although she felt no pain her body was still restricted by the damage. She robotically dusted some areas of the castle and made her way to her room to rest, she didn't bother to look at or tend to her wound, it hardly mattered now, Lorenzo would kill her soon enough anyway. She laid on the bed waiting for Lorenzo to summon her to her execution, and at some point she fell asleep.


	4. Speculum Imago

**Speculum Imago**

Daniella snapped awake after a few hours, Riccardo's sharp voice ringing in her ears. She looked over to see him standing in the doorway to her room, and he appeared to be gloating

"Well Daniella," he said as she sat up "it seems you are to be rewarded for your extraordinary reckless behaviour earlier, Lorenzo wishes to see you now and he is _not _amused"

Without even looking at Riccardo, Daniella got to her feet and limped past him, heading down the hallway. She wondered how her master would choose to kill her. Not that it mattered, if she couldn't have an azoth to make her compete then death was the only other option to end her suffering, she almost welcomed it.

She knocked and opened the door into her Master's study. He sat in his wheelchair, glaring at her angrily, his face almost purple with rage

"Well Daniella, it seems you have a death-wish. Not content with almost exposing us over your little fiasco with Fiona, now YOU KILL A POLICE OFFICER IN OUR HOUSE!"

"Riccardo has hidden the body and concocted a story for his disappearance but they will be suspicious...they will investigate, and in large numbers I may add, especially now it isn't just a traumatised little girls story they're investigating but also a missing police officer. I warned you Daniella, you have ruined everything, many lifetimes work, and for that you will die."

"Yes, Master" Daniella said softly, avoiding his furious gaze.

"Follow me, if that instruction isn't too difficult for you!" Lorenzo snapped and wheeled himself down the hallway into another room.

This room held various alchemy formulas, odd looking devices and chemicals; it was also a room that was usually out of bounds to her. Lorenzo moved towards a side door and stopped, pointing a gnarled finger towards the door.

"IN!" Lorenzo ordered a smirk crossing his face.

Daniella obediently opened the door and walked through. She heard as the door was slammed shut and locked behind her. The room was in pitch blackness and Daniella was confused, it seemed a rather odd punishment, unless some creature was going to emerge from the darkness and rip her to pieces. From somewhere, presumably via a switch outside the room, lights were turned on. She could see clearly now, and as soon as she realised what was in the room she backed away ...repulsed by the sight before her.

The room was wall to wall with mirrors. Even the floor had a reflective surface. Now she understood Lorenzo's smirk, she couldn't feel pain, but he still knew how to make her suffer. She met her own dead gaze in the mirror and felt sickened.

She turned away but no matter where she looked an image of herself turned to face her. The perfect but empty shell, the soul-less eyes...her self-loathing and yearning bubbled to the surface. Daniella began to scream.

* * *

After another night of nightmares and screaming the doctors had moved Fiona to a side room to keep her from disturbing the other patients.

She thought of Marcus and hoped she hadn't offended him by her behaviour last time, with hindsight it had been slightly rude of her, but she was so tiered and the nightmares and flashbacks wore her down as much as the lack of sleep.

The hospital had noted her condition and arranged counselling for her but Fiona found it difficult to talk through what had happened; she was a private and introverted person by nature and preferred to deal with personal problems on her own, so the counselling was only of limited success.

A tall, thin, man with sleeked back blonde hair knocked on the door and entered..."Miss Belli?" he asked politely.

"Yes"

"I am Eric Haes" he extended his arm to shake her hand. "I am very sorry, Miss, I know this is terrible timing and you are still recovering from your ordeal and loss but...your parents need to be put to rest, and we can't find any other relatives...I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you about...arrangements... I can run you through the options and give advice"

Fiona sighed and nodded, wishing secretly that she could just escape the world...

By the time they talked through the "options" and he left Fiona felt even worse than before, she curled up in the chair by her bed and stared out the window, fighting the swell of grief and anguish that rose within her. Hadn't she been through enough? Why couldn't people just leave her alone?

There was another knock on the door and Fiona closed her eyes and attempted to pull herself together.

Marcus carefully opened the door "hello?" he said uncertainly.

"Hi..." Fiona gave him a weak smile but her voice was unenthusiastic.

"Is this a bad time? " he asked uncertainly

Fiona turned to face him "No its fine," she lied "but I warn you I'm not great company at the moment "

Marcus sat down on the bed and looked at her with concern "What's wrong? "

"It''s nothing"

"Okay..."

Fiona bit her lip, she was grateful to Marcus, but she hardly knew him really. On the other hand he and Kye were the only friends she had right now, or at least the only human friends ..

"It's..." she hesitated, not sure how much she should tell him...he had saved her life, and he was taking time to visit her, he deserved some kind of explanation.

Marcus looked at her questioningly but stayed silent.

Fiona got up and sat beside him on the bed, sitting slightly sideways so she could still face him

"I...I had to make arrangements for my parents' funeral just before you got here, and I haven't been sleeping too well. Every time I close my eyes I see _them_, the maid, Debilitas, and that creepy grounds keeper Riccardo. I have nightmares about what happened...or what could have happened if you and Kye hadn't shown up...that's why they moved me here; I kept waking up screaming and disturbing all the other patients."

She sighed and looked away "I'm grateful you saved me and I appreciate you visiting me..I'm just...not really in the mood for company right now. "

"Do you want to be left alone ?" Marcus asked, his tone thankfully concerned rather than angry,

Fiona gave him a sad smile "You want the truth?

"Yep"

"I think maybe it would be better. For today at least..."

Marcus nodded but before he could reply there was a knock on the door and two nurses came in

"We need to check your wound, Fiona" said one of them glancing to Marcus.

"I'll see you later" Marcus said as he left the room.

Marcus left the room and started heading back to his car, trying to think of some way he could cheer Fiona up. Then he had an idea and turned back, waiting until the nurses had left he knocked and peered nervously round the door.

"Okay?" he asked

Fiona nodded

Marcus walked partway into the room. "I was just wondering...if I can clear it with the nurses, and if you want too, did you want to come out with me for awhile?. I'll bring you back to the hospital later..."

"But...where would we be going?"

"I thought back to my home so you could see Hewie, it would get you away from here for a while anyway. You can meet Sadie too, and my Mom will be there, she keeps asking about "the girl" Kye and I rescued. So, would you like to escape from here for awhile? Maybe the change of scenery will help a little? And I know Hewie would be pleased to see you."

Fiona thought a moment. It would be nice to see Hewie again and perhaps Marcus was right. "Okay" she agreed, "thank you". Still concerned but hopeful that the excursion might lift Fiona's mood slightly, Marcus left to speak with a nurse.

* * *

Daniella was kneeling on the floor, her head was bent low and buried into her hands, the high pitched screaming had died down to a lower moan of anguish and torment. Every so often her slender frame shook as she shuddered in revulsion for what she was.

Outside the door, peering in through the keyhole, Lorenzo smiled. Soon he would go in and finish off the disobedient and failed experiment he'd named Daniella, but he would leave her to stew awhile longer first.

He wheeled himself across the room and sat pondering his next move. He had already hidden most of the more important scrolls and books, at least those Riccardo hadn't gotten to first. Now Fiona was gone and the police would probably be arriving soon at least Riccardo was no longer concerned with challenging him, but neither would he help him any further. He supposed the only thing he could do was try to hide until the threat was passed, he would not be able to out run the police when they arrived, being wheel-chair bound as he was, and neither could he fight if they confronted him en masse.

He turned back towards the door which held Daniella captive, it was time for her to die and for him to make his escape. He went back towards the door and started to unlock it.

What he didn't know was that the police had already arrived and scaled the walls into the castle grounds. All doors giving access to the castle had been locked, but the castle walls were thick and not being in close proximity to any of them he hadn't heard as they finally forced their way in. Had he been in the monitor room watching the cameras he had set up to record activities in the castle he may have seen them moving in organised groups of two or three around the castle. As it was he was just about to open the door when two police officers burst into the room.

Forgetting Daniella for the moment Lorenzo turned his wheelchair round, his expression both surprised and angry.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably, although he knew only too well.

"I'm Officer Harrison, and this is Constable Moore. A colleague of ours went missing" said one. "Inspector Gregory Locke. Last we heard from him he came here to investigate the Belli girl's story. He radioed to say he'd arrived and we haven't heard anything since, he's not responding to our messages, and his wife says he hasn't been home."

"Also care to explain why a cloaked figure was seen fleeing from the castle just as we arrived? If nothing is going on why would he run?" Constable Moore added.

Lorenzo's glowered "How would I know, he's nothing to do with me, whoever he was." So Riccardo had noticed the danger and jumped ship had he? "As to this...Gregory Locke person, I never had any contact with him. Perhaps..."

Lorenzo knew that he couldn't punish Daniella with death while the police officers were there, but maybe they would leave him alone if he told them that she had been the murderer, or he could relock the mirrored room and leave her suffering for all eternity, but the latter wouldn't get him off the hook.

"My maid, Daniella, she's been...disturbed lately, prone to violence, I thought it safer to lock her up...I was just about to check her when you arrived."

"Why didn't you phone us?" Moore asked suspiciously "and there's still the fact that Miss Belli insists it was a man who killed her father and abducted her."

"I'm afraid we still need to take you to the station for questioning, sir" said Officer Harrison "where is the maid? "

"I'm not going anywhere" said Lorenzo "ask your questions here, take the maid, and then leave me be. She's in that room" he gestured to the door

"I'm afraid that's out of the question sir, you need to come with us."

"No"

"I suggest you co-operate, sir" said Harrison, irritation creeping into his voice.

Lorenzo sat in sullen silence a moment as he considered his predicament, he was used to giving orders not taking them, and if he went to the station they would continue to search the castle and if they found enough incriminating evidence, he would likely be jailed for the rest of his life.

Not that they would find any evidence, he was fairly sure that Riccardo, who at least had some sense and knew the risk of discovery, would have thoroughly disposed of the body.

But there were plenty of other questionable things to be found in Belli Castle, the experiments, and failed homunculi which lurked in certain hallways. But refusing to go with the officers didn't seem to be going down too well either...

As far as he knew Fiona had never seen him personally, but could he make the police believe that only Riccardo and Daniella were to blame and he had nothing to do with it at all?

"The hooded figure...I wonder if it was Riccardo." he said carefully "He used to be steward of the castle."

"Prone to homicidal outbursts too, is he?" asked Constable Moore sceptically.

"No, but he's always been a "problem –child", a rebel. " Lorenzo told him.

"Hmm, strange how one minute you had no clue, the next you suddenly remembered who it might be"

"Impudent little..." Lorenzo muttered angrily "I'm an old man! My memory is not what it was, and Riccardo has not served me for some time. This is my castle, I'm fed up with your insolent questions "

"We'll look into this Riccardo person" Harrison said "now..."

He was interrupted as a Police woman ran into the room, looking more than a little unnerved. "Sir, "she said "A few corridors down, the team has run into some..._ creatures_"

"Creatures?" Harrison looked bewildered, "what do you mean, Piers?"

"I'm not sure how to describe them...some of them look like deformed humans, but others, look almost like walking hands. I've never seen anything like them, Sir. Some appear to be harmless, but others, the little ones especially keep attacking. They fought them off but I thought you should know. I'm afraid the radios don't work too well in here."

"Well..." asked Moore, turning back to Lorenzo "Still claim you know nothing?"

"What are they?" Harrison demanded

"How should I know!" Lorenzo said stubbornly ...things were not going well

Then there was a yell and a roar and a huge commotion, Lorenzo steeled himself, even Debilitas was in on the act now, he swore under his breath.

Constable Moore went out to see what was going on and came back in the room looking both shaken and angry "What the heck is that!" he demanded.

"I. Don't. KNOW! Lorenzo pronounced every word slowly and deliberately

"Oh _please_! There's weird creatures scattered everywhere, a huge brute running around and attacking everyone, and you HAVENT NOTICED ANYTHING!"

Officer Harrison cast his constable a warning look but said nothing "You are coming with us, sir" he stated, and it was now an order.

Lorenzo gave up. He flung himself out of his wheelchair and began crawling towards them furiously.

Harrison, Moore and Piers stared in stunned disbelief for a moment. Harrison recovered himself first and tried to get round the side of the old man, Piers caught on and tried to help by getting round the other side. Between them they managed to restrain him and hauled him up upright. Lorenzo fought violently, and despite his feeble and frail appearance they both struggled to keep a hold of him.

"Moore, check out the room he said the woman was in" Harrison ordered "If she is bring her along too"

While Officer Harrison cautioned Lorenzo as they dragged him away, the constable went over to the door and slowly opened it, peering cautiously inside. To Moores' surprise the room was wall to wall mirrors, some of them were cracked and shattered, and slivers of glass littered the floor. In the centre of the room, kneeling on the floor, her face hidden by her hands, was a very beautiful young woman.

"Miss?" he called tentatively, there was no response, the woman appeared completely oblivious to him. He walked up to her and carefully tried to pull her to her feet, she was obviously distressed by something.

* * *

Daniella was only very vaguely aware when the door opened but she hoped it was her master finally coming to end her suffering. Then someone called "miss?", she didn't respond but it was not Lorenzo, the voice was definitely not his. Whoever it was pulled her gently to her feet, Daniella was confused but was in no condition right now to resist, she didn't even dare to remove her hands from her eyes, she allowed herself to be led out the room and out the door.

"Come on, Miss" said Constable Moore "Let's get you out of here."

He continued to guide her through the corridors and doors until they finally emerged outside, as they walked Daniella, realising she must be away from any mirrors for now, finally let her hands drop.. She stood placidly enough outside and barely paid any attention to the constable or anything else around her.

"Are you all right, Miss?" the constable asked, "Are you sick? Hurt? Why were you locked in that room?"

Daniella just stood mute, still, and unresponsive.

"The old man, he said you and a man named Riccardo were responsible for Fiona and Greg's disappearance, is that true?"

Daniella glanced at him, Lorenzo had spoken with them? If they had arrested him that would explain why she was still alive at least.

Still she said nothing, and the constable wondered briefly whether he ought to put more pressure on her, something very wrong had been going on in this house, he was sure of it, but he couldn't make up his mind whether this woman was one of the perpetrators, or a victim. Either way she probably held vital clues and information and the sooner they could get to the bottom of this mess the better.

But on the other hand she had been in a state of extreme distressed when he'd found her locked in that room, perhaps she was still shaken by her ordeal and that alone could be causing her silence. He decided to leave her alone for now, let her recover herself awhile, there would be plenty of time to question her later at the station.

"Alright, Miss" the constable said finally "lets go. "

He put a guiding hand on her arm and led her towards the main gate. They passed through and soon caught up with a police woman and man dragging along a handcuffed and very angry and resistant Lorenzo. He glared daggers at Daniella as she drew near but Daniella avoided his gaze.

As they passed through the gates, over the bridge, and towards the woodland path that lead to the road, Daniella started gradually coming back to herself, and becoming more and more aware of her surroundings, of the police Constable next to her, his hand on her arm as he lead her forwards.

The azoth, the life-force within him burned and the fact he was walking right next to to her did not help matters. Before she had been too shaken and too dazed to notice much after Lorenzo's punishment, but now as the shock wore off, she felt the crazed desire returning, and tried to fight it, she was out-numbered, and had angered her master and caused enough trouble for one day, it would be unwise to make the situation even worse. But if anything her control now was even worse, and she was close to not one but several different Azoths.

Daniella gave a soft groan of torment, the Constable glanced her her "Miss?"

Lorenzo also noticed and shot Daniella a sharp glance, but as he looked at her his expression changed from angry to calculating. Maybe he could use her weakness to his advantage. Perhaps he could escape, and even if not it would make his story more believable. Unlike himself, Daniella hadn't been handcuffed as she had been surprisingly docile and co-operative up til now, but he could see she was fighting to retain control now.

"Daniella!" he hissed.

Daniella looked up at him.

"Go on! Fight them! Get loose and help me to get away! They have Azoth. You could take it for yourself afterwards." all this was said very quietly, but Daniella heard, and she stared at at him in confusion and surprise for a moment. She had no idea what prompted this abrupt about face on Lorenzo's part but she was only too happy to obey him.

No longer resistant to the incessant craving in her mind she snatched her arm away from the surprised Constable.

Hastily he tried to grab her once more but Daniella dodged and leapt at him, in the absence of any weapon she began clawing at him with her nails. He gave a cry of surprise and another policeman leapt to help him.

Daniella felt strong arms grab her and drag her away. She gave a wild high pitched scream of frustration. The policeman winced as the piercing scream hurt his ears, he hadn't realised any human could scream quite like that, the scream almost seemed unnatural to him, high-pitched and banshee like.

Daniella fought him violently and managed to struggle free of one of his hands, but he held firm with the other hand, holding her upper arm in a vice like grip.

"That's enough! I suggest you calm down, Miss" he said angrily

But Daniella had no intention of calming down, instead she dug her nails sharply into his arm and spun round, extending her other arm to hit him hard around the face, cursing in surprise the policeman loosened his grip and Daniella pulled free.

"DANIELLA! HELP ME NOW!" Lorenzo shouted at her.

Daniella made to go towards him but as she did so she noticed other policemen beginning to close in on her. One of them brandishing handcuffs and another two making to grab her again.

Realisation dawned on Daniella and she ducked away and ran, ignoring Lorenzo's cursing and demands for help, he was asking the impossible. Any attempt she made to get to Lorenzo would be futile. They were outnumbered and even if she did somehow get him free of the policemen, where would they go? Lorenzo couldn't walk, he didn't have his wheelchair, and she could hardly drag him faster than the policemen could run.

She zigzagged in and out of the trees, running as fast as she could on her injured leg, both to escape from her pursuers and to drown out Lorenzo's increasingly desperate and angry shouts before her compulsions got the better of her.

She could hear the sound of footsteps crashing behind her and her injured leg was slowing her down slightly, but she forced herself forward, for once grateful for her inability to feel pain.

She jumped and stumbled over fallen branches and tree roots, ran straight through brambles and thorns, and ducked low hanging branches. Finally the noise of her pursuers faded and Daniella came to a breathless halt. She stood resting as she pondered her situation. She had no clue of where she was going or what she was going to do, she could not return to Belli Castle, of that she was certain, but she had no idea where else to go.

There was a low rumble and Daniella looked up through the trees at the dark swirling clouds, the wind was beginning to pick up and rain began to fall, a few drops penetrated the trees and splashed against her upturned face. Still uncertain, but deciding she would get nowhere just standing around, Daniella headed deeper into the woods.

* * *

At the hospital Fiona was saying goodbye to Marcus. She thanked him for the temporary escape and he promised to keep her informed on Hewies' progress and told her to call him if or when she needed company.

As he left Fiona slowly walked back to her hospital room and collapsed heavily on the chair. She gazed out the window as had become her habit when not sleeping. She had had a nice time at Marcus' house, his parents had been welcoming, and it had been really nice to see Hewie again.

She had eaten dinner with them and engaged in small talk with the family. After she and Marcus had walked in the garden and talked some more, or rather he had talked to her and she had just listened and answered his questions.

But as soon as she wasn't distracted memories of the castle maid standing over her crept back into her mind. The maid's eyes, darkened with hatred, boring into Fiona as she cowered away and braced herself for the maid to strike her dead. Of course if Marcus and Kye had not helped when they did that's exactly what would have happened.

It was true, the maid hadn't been the only one to try and harm her, there was the creepy Grounds keeper too, although unlike the maid he had not directly harmed her during her unwilling stay at the castle.

Still, she was sure he had caused the crash and her parents deaths. She distinctly remembered coming too lying across the back seat of her parents wrecked car, her head throbbing with pain, and seeing the scarred and oddly familiar face peering down at her, as if she were some strange and exotic species of animal.

And Debilitas had also chased her to begin with. At the time she had been terrified. He was hideously deformed, and much bigger than any person she had ever seen.

The one time he had gotten hold of her she had felt like he was literally going to squeeze her to death, she had barely been able to breathe, and in fact still had the bruises.

Finally he'd cornered her in a Chapel room, and in desperation she had loosened the chains holding up a huge chandelier which had promptly fallen, crushing Debilitas under the it's weight. When he'd recovered consiousness Fiona had been afraid.

But those huge, dark eyes had simply stared at her sadly, and she'd noticed something strangely innocent about him, childlike in a way. He had left her alone after that.

She realised, with some regret, that if she had stood up to him in the first place and strongly reprimanded him for being rough instead of panicking, things would have been a lot easier for both of them. She pitied him more than she feared him now, and she wasn't really sure if he had been chasing her out of malice in the first place, with his low intelligence it was possible he hadn't realised he was hurting her.

The maid on the other hand was intelligent if completely insane. She knew exactly what she was doing and was relentless in her pursuit. Fiona had looked into those cold eyes, searching for any sign of humanity, and found nothing. All three haunted her nightmares at times, but the maid bothered her the most.

Fiona shook her head, feeling confused and tired, and leant against the window pane, staring at the dull and darkening sky outside. She had had little sleep again and debated going to bed early, but sleeping brought nightmares of either the accident, or the castle and its inhabitants (and frequently both).

She still had no idea of what to do next, she ought to arrange to get back to college, but she was no longer the same girl that had left with her parents just a few short days ago.

She felt detached half the time and unmotivated to do anything, perhaps it was the tiredness, but she had to give herself a severe mental kick to get up sometimes, because getting up meant she had to face the day and all that had happened and pretend to be normal and fine.

She still had her parents funeral to get through yet and contact their friends and her mother's few close relatives. Fiona closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her chest. For the first time beginning to wish she hadn't survived the crash.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, constructive criticism and tips for improvement are very welcome :) Also the crossover part will start next chapter ;)_


	5. Intorqueo of Fortuna

**Intorqueo of Fortuna**

The storm was growing progressively worse, the wind whipped and rustled the tops of the trees, and the rain was lashing down in torrents.

Daniella heard the low rumble of thunder in the distance as lightning flickered intermittently across the darkened sky.

She trudged aimlessly onwards, at last breaking the trees and stumbling into a small clearing. Her clothes were soaked and clung to her body, and her usually immaculate hair hung in soggy clumps. The force of the rain and wind was making it very hard for Daniella to see, and she wiped rain from her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time as she tried to think

Deciding the further she could get from the Castle the better, and not wishing to remain exposed in the clearing, Daniella started forwards once more, bent against the force of the wind. As she walked across the rain-drenched mud her injured leg gave way, causing her to stumble to the ground. She lay a moment, watching the raindrops splattering on the ground around her, then slowly climbed back to her feet. This wasn't as easy as she'd thought and she struggled to maintain her balance as the wind buffeted her from all directions. Now she noticed odd flashes and flickers of light that seemed to merge in and swirl around with the wind as well. They did not look like lightning, they reminded Daniella a little of luminescents except the light here was not constant, and the luminescents would not have survived this far out from Belli castle anyway.

A sudden and unexpected surge of nausea ran through her, she felt dizzy and light-headed, a blackness began around the edge of her vision, gradually closing in until she could see nothing, she fell to her knees and slumped down upon the ground as the strange storm continued to rage all around her.

* * *

Daniella came to still lying on the grass and slowly sat up to look around, she still felt a little sick but the dizziness had gone. All around her was calm and the sun shone brightly in the blue sky. Daniella's eyes scanned her surroundings and narrowed in confusion. She had fallen in the middle of a forest clearing, but now she found herself sitting on grass by the side of a dirt path, and the only trees she could see were well into the distance. Could someone have found and moved her?

Daniella pondered this a moment. It was possible she supposed, but why on earth would they move her only to leave her lying somewhere else? It was rare people simply took a stroll in the forests surrounding Belli castle, and if it had been the police she was sure she'd have woken up restrained or imprisoned in some way.

Riccardo? She found thought of him helping her almost funny. Unless of course he had his own agenda (as usual) and thought he could use her for his own ends. Debilitas was a very slight possibility, assuming he had escaped somehow, but she highly doubted his help as well, storms made him very agitated, and since she had hit him rather hard with a ladle once after he had mistaken her for a doll and tried to play too roughly he had become wary of her and tended not to get too close.

Still puzzled and more than a little disoriented Daniella got to her feet, swaying drunkenly for a moment. Not wishing to remain out in the open when doing so could lead to her capture she began to head away from the path.

What must have been hours later Daniella was still wandering aimlessly, and had given up to the idea she was hopelessly lost. She slowly became aware that someone or something was watching her. She stopped and scanned the area to see who it was.

She could see no-one but the feeling of eyes watching her every move remained. Daniella continued walking, a few moments later a rustle of leaves to her left her caught her attention and she turned once more.

By some trees stood a man dressed in long robes, dark but ornate in design, his brown hair was long and tied back into a ponytail. His dark eyes bore down upon her with all the intensity of a hawk eyeing up a rabbit. Daniella could sense his azoth, it was tainted and corrupt but no less powerful due to this, her yearning to be complete returned but she would have to be cautious, judging from his azoth this man was dangerous and more violent than even she was. In fact in some ways he reminded her of her Master, or possibly Riccardo...

* * *

Aslariel Zante looked down his long nose at the beautiful if slightly dishevelled woman before him. He was a powerful Adept level mage and had been taking advantage of the mage storms to increase his power. He was also a blood-path mage, frequently ensnaring those who were unfortunate enough to wander into the lands surrounding his stronghold, or who otherwise unwittingly attracted his attention. Once caught he would torture and eventually kill the victim, using the pain and energy released on their death to increase his own powers. He had intended the same fate for this woman as well, yet something about her intrigued him, she seemed un-natural somehow, her beauty seemed too perfect, and her reactions, or lack thereof, seemed odd. When she'd realised he was watching her, she hadn't jumped or seemed alarmed at all, she'd just turned calmly round until she spotted him, and even then showed no fear. Perhaps she was simply brave, or perhaps naïve or stupid, he could not tell, yet.

"Who are you?" he asked

The woman was silent, merely staring back at him. Looking closely Aslariel noted her clothes appeared to be different too, not really of any style he'd seen before. The woman was an outlander then, from some distant, or perhaps very isolated part of Velgarth?

"Where are you from?" he snapped.

Again nothing, she stood there like a living statue.

Growing impatient Aslariel decided to use his thought-sensing ability to force his way into her mind. Daniella gave a gasp of surprise as she felt another presence in her head. What seemed like a thousand memories flashed all at once through her mind. She staggered and stood with her head hanging as she waited for her head to clear.

Aslariel, scanned her memories until he had the information he wanted, at least for now. He had to admit he was fascinated by her. This Lorenzo, he had seen in her memories had clearly been a very clever man, Aslariel hadn't heard of any mage actually creating a life-form of any description since the great mages Urthro and Ma'ar and they had created entirely new species, while she appeared to be an attempt to recreate a human. Obviously she hadn't been a total success, he could feel there was something "wrong" about her despite her outward perfection and intelligence.

He wondered briefly if he should be worried about this Lorenzo, perhaps he was a threat or rival, and this experiment he'd learned was named Daniella had been sent to trick him.

But he dismissed the idea after some thought. If she had been sent as a trap Daniella was unaware of it, and even though she was distant and unresponsive he got the impression from reading her mind that it was normal for her, he was fairly certain she wasn't being mind controlled or under any spell. In fact from he could make out from reading through her memories, she had deserted her master and her ending up close to his domain had been nothing more than a freak accident, caused by her blundering into a storm circle. She was very lucky in some ways. Many people caught in the mage storm circles did not survive the experience, others had been warped and mutated beyond recognition, and only a small minority were simply transported to another place.

That a huge mage-storm had recently hit nearby was partially why he had been scrying the area from his stronghold that afternoon, he had been searching for changed humans or animals, not only for death energy (although that would be the fate of those deemed to be of no other use to him), but also because he had long held a fascination for the great mages Ma'ar and Urtho. He had been trying to emulate their success in creating new creatures, and had decided to start by manipulating and further altering those already changed by the mage storms. Nearly all of his experiments had been failures so far though, and many had been so uncontrollable he had had to destroy them. But perhaps by studying this woman closely he could learn from her, in the meantime she could serve him in his holding for as long as he found her useful.

He approached her, coming to a halt just inches away from her. Daniella stared back but did not move.

"I know you deserted your former master, and I also know what and who you are." he told her "I know about the madness that eats you from within. I just saw every memory you ever possessed. Now you are mine. You will serve me in my castle and I will learn of the magic used to create you and how to replicate it. Follow me."

Daniella just watched him as he began to walk away. His arrogant tone and attitude reminded her of Riccardo. Like Riccardo he seemed to think he could order her around as if he were her Master. Lorenzo had been her only Master, and the only person she was obliged to answer to. And what had he said about magic? She smirked at the idea, science and alchemy she knew existed, but Daniella did not believe in magic per Se. She had seen the magic shows being watched by the twin brats Ugo and Riccardo when they were small and the sparse televisions in the mansion still worked, and she had even flicked through a few stories telling of magic in the children's nursery, but she knew it was false, magic was just illusion and tricks, and real magic existed only in children's stories.

"I _said_, come with me!" the man sounded angry now.

Still Daniella would not move, she just stood, still and defiant.

"Very well" Aslariel snarled "Have it your way"

He raised his hands, they sparked briefly with energy.. ...but nothing happened.

Aslariel swore under his breath, he had forgotten about her inability to feel pain. Still, there were other ways he could force her to obey. If she needed a compulsion to obey him, then she would soon have just that.

Daniella felt another presence in her mind once more and frowned, but there was nothing she could do. This time there were no memory flashes at all just an odd disorienting feeling. Then he retreated once more. Daniella stared at him resentfully.

"Come, now!" Aslariel ordered.

To her surprise Daniella felt an overwhelming urge to obey him. What had he just done to her?

Confused and not knowing what else to do anyway Daniella reluctantly gave in and followed Aslariel, coming to the reluctant conclusion that perhaps magic did exist after all.


End file.
